dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three of The Scarlet Speedster
Season Three of The Scarlet Speedster is about the aftermath of Wally isolating himself in the Speed Force as a penance for Flashpoint. However, new Meta-Humans are mysteriously created and work with a man known as The Thinker. It airs on FOX. Created by Vince Gillian, David S. Goyer, and Geoff Johns. 2014-2015 Cast *Evan Peters as Wally West / The Flash *Madeleine Mantock as Linda Park *Léa Seydoux as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost *Luke Pasqualino as Cisco Ramon / Vibe *Corbin Belue as Wallace West / Kid Flash *Neil Sandilands as Clifford Devoe / The Thinker *Kevin Bacon as Flashpoint Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells *Morris Chestnut as Lieutenant Jeffery Park *James Franco as Sergeant Eddie Thawne/Booster Gold Recurring. *Sharon Leal as Cecile Horton *Casey Wilson as Marlize Devoe / Machinist *Unkown as Cynthia Reynolds / Gypsy *Ethan Hawke as Captain David Singh *Delroy Lindo as Gregory Wolfe *Billy Crudup as Albert Desmond / Doctor Alchemy *James Marsden as Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man *Stana Katic as Amunet Black / Blacksmith[33] *Tessa Thompson as Iris-Allen West *Kat Graham as Lashawn Baez / Peel-a-Boo *Mark Sweatman as Norvok[37] *Dominic Burgess as Ramsey Deacon / Kilg%re[38] *Chelsea Kurtz as Mina Chayton / Black Bison[39] *Violett Beane as Jesse Chambers Wells / Jesse Quick[40] *Danny Trejo as Josh / Breacher[26][29] *Vito D'Ambrosio as Anthony Bellows *Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr. *Riley Jade Berglund as Joanie[41] *Matt Afonso as Weeper[42] *Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman *David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm *Unkown as Selina Kyle / White Cat *Franz Drameh as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm *Blake Lively as Catherine Klass / Catwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Kendrick Sampson as Dominic Lanse / Brainstorm[45] and Clifford DeVoe / Thinker *Mark Valley as Anton Slater[46] *Ryan Alexander McDonald as Neil Borman / Fallout *Devon Graye as Axel Walker / Trickster[47] *Corinne Bohrer as Zoey Clark / Prank[47] *Bill Goldberg as Dave Ratchet / Big Sir[47] *Derek Mears as Sylbert Rundine / Dwarfstar[48] *Paul McGillion as Earl Cox *Miranda MacDougall as Izzy Bowin / Fiddler[49] and Clifford DeVoe / Thinker *John Wesley Shipp as John Fox *Leonardo Nam as Matthew Kim / Melting Point[51] *Max Adler as Jaco Birch / Pyro[52] *Bethany Brown as Janet Petty / Null *Arturo Del Puerto as Edwin Gauss / Folded Man *Omari Hardwick as Cisco Blaine / Guardian *Victoria Askounis as young Caitlin Snow Episodes ( 2014-2015) 1. "The Flash Reborn"- Linda has been aiding Team Flash in Keystone City for five months, but refuses to grieve Wally. A flying samurai with superpowers appears in Keystone City, threatening to destroy the city if the real Flash does not face him. Cisco reveals he has formulated a way to bring back Wally without destabilizing the Speed Force and tracks down Caitlin for help, but is forbidden by Linda to bring Wally back. Against Linda's orders, Team Flash successfully returns Wally, who rambles random statements and continually writes symbols on the walls. Wallace and Eddie engages the samurai, but is defeated. Cisco deciphers Wally's writings and finds an apparently meaningless sentence. In an attempt to recover Wally's memories, Linda gives herself up to the samurai. The plan works and Wally speeds away, rescuing Linda and defeating the samurai, who is revealed to be an android. Caitlin rejoins Team Flash, but is revealed to have been working for a mobster called Amunet, while also continuing to prevent the Killer Frost personality from emerging. The "Samuroid" is revealed to have been controlled by a supremely intelligent man in a superpowered wheelchair, whose plan was to draw out The Flash for his next schemes. 2. "Magenta"- Wells and Jesse return to Earth-1, where she reveals she has gained super speed from the second dark matter blast. Wells hopes everyone will dissuade her from using her powers. Elsewhere, foster child Frankie Kane develops metahuman magnetic powers that manifest as an alternate personality, Magenta, who attacks her abusive foster father. Albert confronts Frankie at the station and is nearly killed by Magenta. Wally learns from Magenta that she got her powers from Thinker. She escapes and later goes to the Keystone City Hospital to kill her foster father by dropping an oil tanker on the building. Wally creates a vortex to hold the tanker in place, but is unable to confront Magenta simultaneously. Wells sends Jesse to help. She takes over the vortex while Wally talks Kane into gaining control over Magenta. Wells tells Jesse that he will support her decision and presents her with her own speedster costume. Jeffery later shows Wally and Albert footage of the samurai robot who killed an unown perso, but the camera goes black. 3. "The New Rouges"- Three years ago, Sam Scudder and Rosalind Dillon, former cohorts of Leonard Snart, were caught in the original particle accelerator explosion. In the present, Wally begins training Jesse on how to use her powers. Wells suggests the team locate a doppelgänger of his from another Earth to replace him on the team once he and Jesse leave. Scudder returns from being trapped in a mirror-like dimension with the ability to transport himself and others through reflective surfaces. He reunites with Dillon, who now has vertigo-inducing powers, and they go on a crime spree. The Flash and Jesse (as "Jesse Quick") confront them, but are defeated after Wally ends up trapped inside a mirror by Scudder. Caitlin secretly uses her emerging ice powers to help Wally free himself from his predicament. He and Jesse then successfully capture Scudder and Dillon. After evaluating the candidates, the team recruits the friendly and eccentric Wells of Earth-38, despite the Flashpoint Wells' misgivings. Jesse and her father then return to Flashpoint Earth-12, but not before Wells apprises Cisco of Wally's suspicious escape. That night, Caitlin accidentally freezes the water in her shower and her appearance begins showing signs of her Earth-12 doppelganger, Killer Frost. 4. "Night Out"-While failing to track DeVoe, Team Flash is visited by Lucius Jr., who joins Linda's bachelorette party. Mocking Cisco's plans for Wally's bachelor party, a bar owner named Ralph Dibny takes the men to a strip club, where they learn that Cecile's daughter, Joanie, is working. Jeffery confronts her, who states she is only doing feminist research. Ralph incites a brawl, leading to the men's arrest until Earth-38 Wells posts bail. Meanwhile, Amunet's enforcer, Norvock, demands Caitlin's return and attacks the women when she refuses. Killer Frost emerges and repels him, later telling Linda that Caitlin accepted Amunet's employment in exchange for the means to control Frost. Learning that Amunet is holding a metahuman she calls the "Weeper", whose tears are a strong narcotic, prisoner and intends to sell him, Linda's party decides to stop her. Though Caitlin refuses to join, she attacks Amunet when seeing her friends in danger. Using a strong magnet, the team robs Amunet's metal shards, leaving her powerless. Linda dissuades Frost from killing Amunet, who promises revenge. Both parties refuse to tell each other about their adventures. Linda asks Caitlin to be her maid of honor while Jeffery convinces Joanie to tell Cecile about her research. DeVoe captures the Weeper. 5. "Shade"- When Wallace relates his recent dreams of losing his speed, Wally reveals what happened to him during "Flashpoint." A metahuman H.R. nicknames "Shade" appears and murders a stockbroker. Caitlin reveals her powers to Cisco and has him "vibe" her to learn her future. Cisco sees himself fighting Killer Frost, causing Caitlin to contemplate leaving for good. Alchemy summons Wallace to him, so the team locks Wally in the particle accelerator for his own safety. Meanwhile, Wally and the others stop Shade's next attack and capture him. Cisco tells everyone the truth about Caitlin and Wally privately confesses to her that her powers are a result of "Flashpoint." Wallace volunteers to lead the team to Alchemy to capture the villain and stop the memories, which are causing him pain. The Flash, Jeffery, and a S.W.A.T. team locate Alchemy and his followers and surround them. The man in a futuristic wheelchair that killed a man appears and attacks them, revealing himself to be Clifford Devoe As Wally fights the attackers samuroids, Alchemy entices Wallace to pick up his fallen energy weapon, which encases Wallace in a crystal cocoon. Calling himself "The Thinker", the meat human overpowers Wally using a repulse blast and prepares to stab him with a blade from his chair. 6. "Killer Frost"-Just as the Thinker prepares to kill Wally, Cisco and Caitlin arrive to rescue Wally and the Thinker flees. When Team Flash attempts to find him, they have to deal with a metahuman known as Killer Frost, who is identified as Louise Lincoln, a former Mercury Labs scientist thought to have perished. Louise violently interrogates Alchemy's followers at KCPD Headquarters. When Julian catches her, she coerces him to find the other acolytes so they can lead her to Alchemy, who can presumably remove her powers. Wally and Cisco track her down and imprison her. Jeffrey breaks Wallace out of the coccon. Wallace emerges with unmanageable speed powers and he races away in a confused state. Caitlin offers her life to Louise for her freedom in a successful attempt to restore her sanity and gain her help in treating Wallace. Jeffrey and Wally locate Wallace, stabilizing his condition with Louise's serum, and Wally soon embraces his new abilities. Julian agrees to protect Louise from the police, but forces Wally to resign from the CCPD in exchange, believing him morally unfit for wanting Louise shielded. Caitlin fears that she will become like Louise after Louise volunteers herself to be imprisoned. However, Cisco makes her a special device to prevent her powers from being used. In flashbacks, Louise Lincoln was sent to Mercury Labs Outpost #72 in the Arctic to work on a thermodynamic engine whose creator had committed suicide. Lincoln soon discovered the place had been infiltrated by Shadowspire agents. When they tried to kill her inside the engine, Lincoln frantically ripped off the coolant system, merging her body with ice. Transformed into a heat vampire, she killed the Shadowspire agents out of revenge. She then wandered out into the cold until she came across a Norwegian camp and took their heat too. Hijacking a helicopter, she goes back to Keystone City. 7. "Therefore I Am"- Wally and Jeffery interrogate DeVoe and his wife to try and get more information. In flashbacks, DeVoe and his wife build a thinking cap to improve his brain capacity, powering it through the particle accelerator explosion. DeVoe's increased brain power accelerates his amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, forcing his wife to build him a special chair to keep him alive. Wally discovers the camera in the Samuroid head and goes to DeVoe's house, narrowly avoiding being caught by DeVoe's wife. The Flash later confronts DeVoe, who reveals his true identity, leading to Cisco dubbing him "The Thinker". Wallace returns to the team deciding to learn how to control his new speed abilities. 8. "Invasion!"- Wally investigates a meteor crash outside Keystone City that turns out to be a spaceship from which aliens emerge. Lucy tells the team that the "Dominators" landed previously in the 1980s, but then mysteriously departed. Needing help, Wally assembles the original Bat Family, Catherine, the Legends, and Superman. The team begins training at a S.T.A.R. Labs facility, sparring against Superman to prepare for combat against the aliens. Cisco reveals a message to Rip Hunter from Wally's future self, which exposes Wally's manipulation of the timeline and how it affected other team members. Bruce, Superman, Lucius Jr., Martin, and Jason are left as the only ones who still trust Wally. The Dominators abduct the President. Superman leads most of the others in a rescue effort, but the Dominators kill the President and ensnare everyone with a mind control device. The controlled heroes return and attack S.T.A.R. Labs. While Bruce holds them off, Wally lures Superman to the device and manipulates him into destroying it, freeing everyone. The team decides to trust Wally again. Suddenly, Selina, Ted, Blaine, Catherine, and Bruce are teleported away before Wally can intervene. 9. "The Present"- Wally asks John Fox for help against The Thinker. The two heroes locate and defeat Alchemy and return his weapon to its box, causing Thinker to disappear before his machines can kill John. Discovering Julian to be Alchemy, Wally reveals his own identity to him to get further information. Julian relates how he located the Philosopher's Stone following a vision of his dead sister and that he has been having blackouts ever since. The Thinker manifests through Cisco using visions of Dante and fights Wally and Wallace, but Caitlin manages to convince Cisco to close the box again. The team communicates with The Thinker through Julian, who claims that Wally, in the future, will imprison him. He also says that one teammate will betray them, one will fall, and a third will suffer a fate worse than death. Trying to end Thinker's threat, Wally and John throw the box into the speed force in a pocket dimension but, in the process, Wally is thrown five months into the future and witnesses The Thinker killing Linda. John tells Wally that the future is not fixed. Wallace is given a new "Kid Flash" costume. Wally gets a security alert from his apartment. When he arrives, he receives a phone call from Dominic, who reveals that Amunet re-kidnapped Dominic and DeVoe has transferred his consciousness into Dominic's body. Wally discovers DeVoe's original body dead on his apartment floor and he realizes DeVoe has framed him for his "murder"; the police arrive, and Wally lets himself get arrested, not wanting to leave Linda again. 10. "The Trial of The Flash"- Wally stands trial for the murder of Clifford DeVoe, with Cecile representing him. Cisco and Jeffery have to leave during the trial for a meta investigation, in which a meta caused people to collapse. Singh reveals to Jeffery he is appearing as a witness for the prosecution against Wally. The meta is eventually discovered as Neil Borman, who is a meta who produces radiation, which is causing the illness and collapsing. The Flash takes him on, but is ill equipped to deal with the situation. Cisco , Killer Frost and Kid Flash travel to the scene where Caitlin tries to freeze Borman, who quickly defrosts and incapacitates Caitlin. Wally creates a vacuum seal around Borman to contain the radiation, with Cisco transporting the radiation to the dead Earth-16, draining the meta and defeating him. Wally is eventually found guilty by the jury and is sentenced to life in prison. 11. "Dead Or Alive"- An Earth-38 bounty hunter named Gypsy, possessing powers similar to Cisco's, arrives on Earth-1 intending to take H.R. back to Earth-38 for trial and execution, as inter-dimensional travel is forbidden there. Cisco demands a trial by combat for H.R.'s life, which she accepts. As the duel is to the death, Eddie and H.R. try to ambush Gypsy to save Cisco, but she easily defeats them. Meanwhile, determined to leave a legacy, Linda persuades Wallace to help her bust an arms dealer. While he is out scouting, she confronts the dealer, seemingly unafraid of death. Wallace as Kid Flash manages to save her. Julian discovers a flaw in Gypsy's fighting style. Cisco exploits this weakness during their battle, which allows him to defeat her. Cisco spares Gypsy's life, but she makes it clear that H.R. can never return to Earth-38, since she will state that she killed him. Jeffery gets angry with Linda and is suspicious of her lack of fear. 12. "Honey, I Shrunk Team Flash"- Cecile develops telepathic abilities as a result of her pregnancy, combined with dormant dark matter in her cells, which Caitlin assures her should be temporary. In prison, Wally learns that Ratchet is innocent of a robbery-homicide that was actually committed by Sylbert Rundine fifteen years prior. Wally asks the team to look into the case. Rundine turns out to be a bus meta with the ability to shrink and enlarge objects, and he shrinks Cisco and Eddie while escaping. Harry's attempted cure backfires, and Caitlin determines that if they are not re-enlarged within a certain period of time, their bodies will explode. The team confronts Rundine at a warehouse, where Harry tricks him into re-enlarging Eddie and Cisco. Rundine is arrested, but refuses to confess to the earlier crime. Wally gathers that even if Ratchet went free, he would be as unhappy in the city as he is in prison; he wishes to live in a secluded Chinese village called Jiaju, but fears he will never get there. Wally then uses his speed to take Ratchet to Jiaju, where he can live out his dream. After discovering Wally is The Flash, the prison's warden, Gregory Wolfe, locks Wally in his private metahuman wing, intending to sell him to Amunet. 13. "Cards On The Table"- Wolfe plans to sell Wally and the imprisoned bus metas (Ramsey Deacon, Rosalind Dillon, Mina Chaytan, and Sylbert Rundine) to Amunet, so they plan to escape. Cecile discovers Wolfe's plans after reading his mind. Wally helps the metas escape the power dampeners, but they are cornered by Wolfe and Amunet. DeVoe arrives and again uses his chair to extract the metas' abilities, before transferring his mind into Dillon's body. He then crushes Wolfe's skull as Marlize looks on in horror; Amunet flees. Eddie uses a face changer to appear as the original DeVoe at Wally's appeal, claiming that he was unconscious at Wally's loft but not dead, which clears Wally's name. Team Flash realizes that DeVoe is only stealing powers from metahumans who were on the bus when the dark matter wave was unleashed, which means he will likely target Eddie as well. Back at the DeVoes' house, their marriage continues to deteriorate, and DeVoe drugs his wife with the Weeper's tears to maintain her devotion towards him. 14. "Subject 9"- Wally is put on indefinite leave at the KCPD due to his connection with the DeVoe case. The team encounter another bus metahuman named Izzy with sound wave abilities, amplified by her violin. She manages to use her abilities when DeVoe (inside Dillon's body) comes to claim her. Wally and Eddie help to train Izzy to refine her abilities, which proves difficult when she gets hurt. Eventually DeVoe shows up once again, using Dominic's and Dillon's abilities to make Wally experience a brain aneurysm, while using Rundine's abilities to incapacitate Eddie. DeVoe then once again uses the chair to transfer his mind into Izzy's body and escapes. Both Eddie and Wally comfort each other over their respective losses: Wally being let go from the police force and Eddie losing Izzy to DeVoe. These losses enforce both Wally's and Ralph's determination to bring DeVoe down and save the three remaining metas. While practicing phasing, Wallace is shocked to see Jesse coming through a portal. Jesse says her father has been abducted by Grodd and taken to Gorilla City. 15. "Attack On Gorilla City"- Earth-12 Wells is captured while running through the woods. Jesse explains that he was leading an expedition to Gorilla City that was ambushed and killed while Wells disappeared. Wally recalls that in the future Keystone City will be attacked by gorillas. He, Julian, Cisco, and Caitlin go to rescue him but are captured by Grodd. Speaking through Wells, Grodd asks Wally to help him usurp his master Solovar. Wally agrees to fight Solovar in the arena for the lives of the others and wins, but refuses to kill him. Grodd seizes control of Gorilla City and prepares an invasion of Earth-1. The team asks Caitlin to kill Cisco so Grodd cannot open a portal, but she refuses. Wally fakes his death and Grodd removes him from his cage. He resuscitates himself and frees the others, and they return to Earth-1. Jesse and her father reunite and Wallace and Jesse recommit to their relationship. Julian asks Caitlin out on a date. Grodd assembles his army with a brainwashed Gypsy at his side. 16. "Attack On Keystone City"- Harry and H.R. clash over their different personalities. Jesse informs her father that she intends to stay on Earth-1 with Wallace, which Harry initially tries to prevent. Harry subdues Gypsy when she ambushes Cisco and Wally, and the team realizes that Grodd and his forces have reached Keystone City. Using his powers, Cisco determines that the gorillas will attack the center of town. This turns out to be a distraction for Grodd to abduct a visiting Army general. Wally contemplates killing Grodd as the only way to permanently stop him and also change the future, but Harry encourages him to find another way. Taking control of the general, Grodd attempts a nuclear missile strike on the city.Wally as The Flash prevents the attack, so Grodd and his gorilla army invade the city themselves. Cisco travels to Earth-38 to ask Gypsy for help. The speedsters distract the soldiers while Cisco and Gypsy bring Solovar to Earth-1, who defeats Grodd and assumes leadership once again. All the gorillas return to Earth-12, with the exception of Grodd, who is turned over to the D.E.O. Gypsy kisses Cisco before telling him he could not handle her, then returns to Earth-38. Wally proposes to Linda. While going out to pick up dinner for Jesse, Wallace is confronted by The Thinker. 17. "Think Fast"- Wally and Eddie train to defeat DeVoe, with Wally becoming annoyed at Eddie's apparent inability to be serious. The team manages to locate another bus meta, Janet Petty. When Wally and Eddie confront her, it is revealed that Petty can manipulate a person's gravitational pull, which she demonstrates on The Flash. Fearing once again that Eddie is not taking things seriously, Wally refuses to work with him. Eddie reveals his comedic attitude is due to a difficult childhood where his father abandoned him, causing him to make jokes whenever he is scared or under pressure. Wally relents and they go to stop Janet at a gala event. Janet uses her powers on Wally, causing him to float into the atmosphere. Wally tells the team to trust Eddie to improvise. Eddie detains Janet, then uses his suit to fly to allow Barry to land safely. DeVoe's wife discovers he has been drugging her, so she will continue to assist him. Later, Jesse decides to go to Earth-3 to protect it until the team can free John from the speed force. Wally admits to Linda that even though he does love her, he proposed for the wrong reasons and suggests they take some time apart from one another. 18. "Double Act"-J'onn J'onzz and Lesla-Lar arrive on Earth-1 with a comatose Clark. The Music Meister attacks and places Clark in a similar coma. He wakes up in a musical world and finds Clark. Meister tells them that if they follow the script, they will return to the real world. Wally and Clark are forced to work as singers in a nightclub run by Victor, with Winn working as a piano player, Cisco as a waiter and Stein and Jeffery as two gangsters opposing Victor. Wally and Clark find Victor's daughter, Lesla-Lar, and Stein's and Jeffery's daughter, Linda, in a forbidden relationship. Clark and Wally convince the pair to reveal their love, also helping Wally and Clark to realize their own mistakes. Victor, Stein and Jeffery subsequently decide to go to war. Wally and Clark are shot in the crossfire, but the real Cisco, Lesla-Lar and Linda vibe into their world to save them, allowing Wally and Clark to admit their loves for Linda and Lesla-Lar. They wake up in S.T.A.R. Labs, and Meister reveals that he just wanted them to realize their love. Clark's team returns to Metropolis, and Wally and Linda move back in together. Wally re-proposes to Linda, who accepts. 19. "Abra Kadabra"-Abra Kadabra, a criminal from the 64th century, comes to Keystone City, stealing from numerous tech companies and killing two guards. Gypsy returns, in pursuit of Kadabra, to avenge her partner. Kadabra offers the team the identity of The Thinker in exchange for his freedom. Against Gypsy's wishes, a desperate Jeffery releases Kadabra, who escapes to Thawne's time vault after Gypsy fails to stop him and retrieves a power source. Kadabra also triggers an explosion that critically injures Caitlin. Refusing to take off the necklace suppressing her powers, even though doing so could save her life, Caitlin asks Julian to perform surgery with her guidance instead. Kadabra attempts to return to his own time, having used the stolen technology to build his own time machine, but he is foiled by the team with Gypsy's help. Wally decides that the only way to save Linda's life is by traveling to the future. Later, a still-recovering Caitlin loses consciousness and begins convulsing, before her vital signs flatline. A distraught Julian rips the necklace from her neck and her vital signs return to normal, as her injuries heal rapidly. She awakens, but in the guise of Killer Frost, and starts attacking the group with her ice powers. 20. "The Once And Future Flash"- Killer Frost destroys the necklace. Wally travels to 2022, when he learns that Cisco lost his powers after Killer Frost shattered his hands and forced him to use mechanical prosthetics, H.R. has become a successful novelist, Julian works at Iron Heights tending to Killer Frost, Wallace is catatonic with a shattered spine, Jeffery is depressed, and future Wally is a recluse hiding at S.T.A.R. Labs. In his absence, Top and Mirror Master have taken over Keystone City. Wally fails to learn why Devoe is after him. Cisco secretly uses a device to prevent Wally from returning to the past, hoping he will put things right. Wally rounds up Julian, Jeffery, and H.R., reuniting Team Flash. Top and Mirror Master overwhelm Wally with their powers but, after overhearing him, future Wally uses Cisco's device to negate the villains' abilities, helping to defeat them. Future Wally gives Wally information and tells him to find a physicist named Tracy Brand, who developed a speed force-based trap years after Linda's death. In the present, Killer Frost meets with The Thinker and Marlize. She is reluctant to trust him, but changes her mind when he telsl her that if they work together, he could reverse everything that happened to her. 21. "Harry and the Harrison's"-Cisco assembles a Council of Harrison's to try and come up with a way of stopping Harry's intelligence loss. Team Flash reluctantly go to Amunet for help, encountering her successor Norvok in the process, though Wally insists Amunet must not kill. The team is eventually given a bomb made from Amunet's metal which will be capable of destroying one of DeVoe's satellites, and Harry manages to work out that DeVoe's plan might be changing because Marlize is no longer with him. Linda posts an article revealing DeVoe's plan and the residents of Keystone City begin reporting DeVoe sightings, which Linda believes will hamper his ability to remain undetected. 22. "Infantino Street"- DeVoe infiltrates the D.E.O facility holding Fallout by impersonating Cisco Blaine and kills most of the security, except for a few hostages; overcharging and killing Fallout to be a nuclear battery for the satellites. Wally runs to Gotham City and brings back Cisco to reveal the location of the facility. Caitlin and Cisco ask Wally to train them in Flashtime so that they can save the hostages and Wally can follow DeVoe through the breach before it closes. In the last stages of pregnancy, Cecile's telepathy causes her to take on the personality and thoughts of anyone nearby. Harry and Linda track Marlize to London, and use the last extrapolator to get there. Caitlin Cisco, and Wallace are able to rescue the hostages. Searching her mind for Killer Frost, Caitlin has Cisco vibe her into a repressed memory of a childhood accident; Killer Frost was already part of Caitlin decades before the particle accelerator had created any metas. Wally and Wallace manages to follow DeVoe through the breach and destroys one of the satellites with Amunet's bomb. DeVoe takes control of S.T.A.R. Labs and uses its satellite to replace the one destroyed. He initiates the Enlightenment protocol in the time vault. 23. "We Are The Flash"- After the Enlightenment begins, Marlize joins Team Flash as Cecile goes into labor. Marlize uses Cecile's powers to send Wally into DeVoe's consciousness to find the good left in him. Wally finds Eddie alive in DeVoe's consciousness and together they find the "good" DeVoe dead. DeVoe attempts to keep them from reaching the nexus of his mind, as he follows Team Flash to a pocket dimension. In his consciousness, DeVoe multiplies himself to fight Wally and Eddie as he takes down Team Flash. The Flash and Booster Gold make it to the nexus; Wally wakes up in the real world and Eddie reclaims his body just as DeVoe was going to kill Cecile. He reappears, though, as a hologram through his chair until Marlize destroys it. Wally, Cisco and Eddie shield civilians from the falling satellites and the mysterious girl helps The Flash destroy the last one. Harry's brain resets but is mostly restored by Marlize; he decides to return to Earth-12 to be with Jesse. Team Flash celebrates DeVoe's defeat with Wallace and Eddie (who decides to join theLegends) and Cecile's newborn daughter Joy. The mysterious girl arrives to reveal herself as Wally and Linda's daughter from the future, Iris; she claims to have made "a big, big mistake". Category:Scarlet Speedster Category:Seasons Category:FOX Category:Season Three Category:Bat24 Category:Nightslayer Category:Gothamverse Category:Live Action Category:TV Series